The birth of a new devil
by miki26
Summary: Ellos han gobernado desde las sombras durante generaciones, nunca nadie, ni nada se les había interpuesto en su camino. Entonces llego ella, la intentaron controlar, pero fallaron, así que la destruyeron. Pero tal vez sin saberlo con sus acciones habrán creado un nuevo enemigo que provocara su final, que tanto temen. Continuación Requiem for a devil.
1. Prologo

**No poseo ****Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha desgraciadamente **

**The birth of a new devil**

Al principio solo conocía la oscuridad, el vacío, la nada.

Entonces todo comenzó dejando el vacío de la inexistencia del olvido atrás, dando así el origen de su nacimiento.

Inmediatamente tomo consciencia de sí misma, de que ella existía. Tal vez en esos momentos no poseía ningún conocimiento. Era como un bebe que acababa de llegar al mundo y no sabía que hacer.

No era todavía peor por que ella no podía ver, oír, sentir o olía nada. No sentía nada.

No mucho después o tal vez fue una eternidad, finalmente comenzó a sentir algo…

La agonía fue lo primero que sintió. E instintivamente supo que tenía que hacer algo y como todo ser vivo en el momento de su nacimiento, se obligo a llenar los pulmones de aire respirando por primera vez y luego un grito escapo de su boca.

Así fue el momento de su nacimiento, aunque parecía que todo no había acabado.

Su mente vacía, que funcionaba actualmente con los instintos de un recién nacido; comenzó a llenarse información.

Lo primero que fueron varios idiomas, información sobre el bureau y los planetas que están bajo su control o su bajo su vigilancia. También información secreta sobre el bureau y experimentos secretos que realizan, demostrando que la organización no es lo que aparenta.

Y ella era una prueba viviente de ello, ya que era un experimento producido por ellos.

Finalmente su mente se llenaron de memorias de la persona en que se basaron para crearla.

–_Raising Heart no fui capaz de hacer algo. No pude ayudar a nadie, ¿verdad?_–

La memoria de la muchacha llorando por no haber podido lograr conseguir un final feliz, salvando a la madre de su mejor amiga y la de su hermana. Ese también sería el momento en el que se decidiría unirse al Tsab, para intentar evitar que una tragedia como esta se volviera a repetir.

Y esa es una de las memorias que más le molestaban, ya que no podía entender por que la joven sufría tanto por algo que no podía evitar.

Tal vez era por que acaba de nacer, pero deseaba entender los sentimientos de la muchacha.

Los sentimientos de Nanoha Takamachi.

Nuevas memorias comenzaron a llenar su mente, pero antes de que pudiera procesarlas. El sonido de unas pisadas llamó su atención y abrió por primera vez sus ojos, para encontrarse a una persona que su mente fácilmente reconoció.

Jail Scaglietti.

**Fin del prologo.**

Al fin he comenzado la continuación réquiem for a devil, se que este prologo es muy corto, pero os puedo asegurar que los siguientes capítulos son muchos más largos. Actualmente ya tengo escrito hasta el quinto capitulo y espero subir un capitulo cada dos semanas.

La semana que viene también subiré el prologo reescrito de las siete cadenas, aquellos que les estaba gustando la historia espero que me perdonen pero creo que la nueva idea que he tenido es mejor que la anterior. A los fans del universo de Type moon creo que les gustara especialmente los cambios de la historia.

Y finalmente dentro de dos semanas espero tener acabado el último capitulo del juego, ya tengo la idea o mejor dicho tengo tres ideas diferentes que me hacen dudar por cual de las tres decidir.

**En el próximo capitulo sabremos más del origen de la protagonista y que lo único que os revelare que ella es ningún clon y descubrimos que narices hacía ahí ****Scaglietti. Se presentaran nuevos personajes y veremos que a ocurrido con nuestra querida Fate, después de estos años sin Nanoha.**


	2. Cruce de Caminos

**Capitulo 1**

"**Cruce de caminos"**

Aunque la mente de Jail Scaglietti estaba trastornada no se podía negar que era un genio, tal vez el mayor científico que existía en estos momentos. Su intelecto es tan grande que no solo pudo engañar al alto consejo de la Tsab, sino también sigue engañando en estos momentos a aquellos que gobiernan todo desde las sombras.

Todo gracias a la arrogancia que han acumulado durante su largo tiempo en el poder, ni si quiera se habían percatado de que había descubierto de su existencia.

El científico insano no podía evitar preguntarse, cuanto tardarían en percatarse que poco a poco su final se acerca. Ya estaba seguro que uno de sus miembros ya lo presentía. Que en el fondo de su ser sabía que el poder, que habían poseído durante generaciones lo iban a perder irremediablemente. Y sabía que lo supo cuando vio a esa pequeña niña, una niña de un planeta no administrado que poseía un poder mágico inaudito. Con una voluntad tan poderosa como su poder mágico.

Los demás miembros de ese consejo secreto no tardaron inquietarse ante su existencia y decidieron que debía estar bajo su completo control.

Y así comenzaron los experimentos.

Experimentos que únicamente necesitaban un par de días para romper la mente del sujeto de pruebas y crear una personalidad durmiente que despertaría cuando ellos desearan, siguiendo todos sus deseos. Para ella tardaron varias semanas y aún así fallaron.

Scaglietti aún recordaba con una risa, el video en el que veía a la muchacha que habían enviado a asesinar a un enforcer y a toda su familia, por haber descubierto más de la cuenta. Al principio la misión marchaba correctamente y la niña asesino con facilidad al enforcer y a su esposa. El problema fue cuando llego el turno de los hijos de los recién asesinados, allí la maga se congelo y en el video se podía ver como intentaba luchar contra las ordenes que le habían dado. Finalmente la muchacha se libero del control y mató al mago que la había acompañado por si algo salía mal en la misión y huyó.

Desgraciadamente no tardó mucho en ser capturada, sin poder revelar nada de lo que ocurría. Y así los experimentos comenzaron de nuevo, pero siempre fallaban. Entonces decidieron acabar con su vida, pero antes aprovecharon para experimentar con ella.

Realmente Nanoha Takamachi era realmente especial, incluso el científico loco lamentaba la muerte de un sujeto como ella. Habría podido servir como un sujeto de prueba para varios experimentos.

Sin embargo parecía un experimento a la que había sido sujeta había funcionado, aunque los estúpidos que habían realizado el experimento creían que habían fallado y aunque lo habían hecho, solo lo habían fallado la mitad de su propósito.

El proyecto R.

Estaban intentando recrear el sistema de los caballeros guardianes del libro de la oscuridad, pero sin que los caballeros estuvieran atados a ningún dispositivo, de esa forma que pudieran ellos mismos recrearse una vez más mientras tuvieran la magia suficiente para hacerlo.

Si hubieran logrado su propósito al igual que Wolkenritter en el pasado fueron transformados de seres reales, en un sistema de programa mágico con forma física. Nanoha tendría que haber sufrido un destino similar, pero aparentemente no ocurrió nada.

Sin embargo ahora después de su muerte, el verdadero resultado de ese proyecto se ha revelado. No ha sido la transformación de la maga en un ser similar a lo que fueron los Wolkenritter, sino el nacimiento de un ser con la misma naturaleza como fueron los Wolkenritter.

Realmente tenía que agradecer a su colaboradora, después de todo gracias a ella no podría perfeccionar este proyecto.

Y definitivamente se encargaría que el espécimen al que habían denominado Material-S, funcionara perfectamente y que ninguna interferencia del exterior pudiera afectarla.

* * *

Este lugar lo conocía.

Era el lugar donde su original había conocido por primera vez a su mejor amiga, donde habían luchado por esa jewel seed. Donde había perdido contra ella, pero en vez de darse por vencida su resolución había aumentado.

¿Pero que hacía aquí?

Mi pregunta pronto fue contestada como Nanoha Takamachi apareció ante mí con una sonrisa llena de tristeza.

–Entonces al final todo ha llegado a esto.– dijo la maga fallecida.

Mire inexpresivamente a la maga que estaba delante de mí y que su presencia aquí debía ser imposible, pronto descifre la verdadera identidad que se paraba enfrente de mí, eran las memorias de la maga fallecida que se habían unido y tomando forma de la fallecida.

¿Pero por que estaba aquí?

–Por que tú lo querías.– comenzó a contestarme la memoria.- Quieres saber porque actué de la forma que lo hice, mientras estaba viva. Por que aunque tienes todas mis memorias, todavía eres una recién nacida con ninguna verdadera experiencia en la vida.–

–…–

–Si quieres comenzar a aprender, debes seguir tú propio camino. No seguir el camino que yo he recorrido, camina con tus propios pies tú propio camino, eligiendo tus propias decisiones. Ahora da el primer paso y dime, ¿cuál es tú nombre?– acabo con una sonrisa la memoria de Nanoha.

Pensé en silencio las palabras de Nanoha, sabía que los científicos que habían creado el proyecto que dio el resultado de su nacimiento la habían denominado Material-S. Pero ese nombre valdría una leve sonrisa se formó en mi cara normalmente impasible.

–Mi nombre es Stern.–

–Entonces ve y vive tú propio camino Stern.– dijo la memoria antes de desaparecer.

* * *

Stern abrió sus ojos para encontrarse en una habitación desconocida, tumbada en una cama bastante cómoda. Sus ojos inspeccionaron la habitación, a parte de la cama a penas estaba amueblada, había un pequeño armario a su izquierda y en la cabecera de su cama una mesilla. En la pared en la que se encontraba los pies de la cama se encontraba se encontraba una mesita con un espejo colocado en la pared.

Cerró sus ojos intentando escuchar algún sonido que le resultara familiar, no tardó en descubrir una gran cantidades de sonidos familiares para ella, pero si sus sospechas eran ciertas, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?

¿Por qué le había traído el doctor Scaglietti aquí? ¿Cuáles eran sus intenciones?

¿Por qué le había traído a la Tierra?

Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta.

Se levanto en la cama apenas notando que estaba vestida con un sencillo camisón de color azul celeste. Cuando sus pies descalzos tuvieron contacto con el suelo se estremeció ligeramente y se acercó a la ventana para observar el exterior.

Se encontró mirando sin ninguna duda las calles de una ciudad de la Tierra y una que no era la de ciudad de nacimiento de Nanoha.

Un leve suspiro escapó de sus labios, que debía de hacer ahora. Abandonando su posición en la que se encontraba y se acercó hacía la mesita con el espejo, sus ojos normalmente impasibles se estrecharon al ver lo que había en la mesita ganando su completa atención. Allí al lado de unos papeles y unos documentos se encontraba un dispositivo mágico idéntico al que había tenido Nanoha, solo que de color purpura.

Se acercó lentamente su corazón latiendo con fuerza, de alguna forma parecía que el dispositivo le llamaba. Que estaba echa especialmente para ella. En cuanto su mano temblorosa lo recogió la magia que estaba oculta en su interior, fue desatada. Stern observo un símbolo mágico casi idéntico que el de Nanoha, pero con unas pequeñas diferencias. El color del símbolo era de un color bermellón a diferencia del color rosado del de Nanoha y algunas de las runas también eran diferentes, revelando que tiene una afinidad al fuego.

" _Registering the new user: full open_

_Granting administrative power to the new user_

_-Otorgando poderes administrativos al nuevo usuario– _

Administrative power granted to the new user.

-_Poderes administrativos otorgados al nuevo usuario.-_

New User Registration completed.

_-__Registro del nuevo usuario completado.-_

Nice to meet my master

_-Encantado de conoceros mi maestro.-_

–Igualmente, ¿pero cual es tú nombre?–

None has been granted me, my master.

- _No se me ha otorgado ninguno, my master.-_

Stern frunció el ceño mientras pensaba un nombre adecuado, para su nuevo dispositivo.

–Eso no puede ser, a partir de ahora te llamaras Luciferion.– declaró Stern volviendo a mostrar su cara inexpresiva.

El dispositivo resplandeció brevemente, mientras registraba su nueva denominación en sus registros de datos. Al mismo tiempo su nueva maestra pensaba en que nuevo paso daba dar y aunque no lo mostrara se sentía insegura. Ahora con su nuevo dispositivo había obtenido la habilidad de utilizar su magia, pero no tenía ningún uso para ese poder.

Nanoha usó su magia para proteger a sus seres queridos y para aquellos que no podían protegerse por ellos mismos.

Pero y ella, que no tenía a nadie importante. Además ya lo había dicho la imagen mental de Nanoha, que debería seguir su propio camino. Pero, ¿Cuál es ese camino? ¿Y le llevaría a encontrarse con alguien que ella pueda considerar una persona preciosa para ella.?

* * *

En la oscuridad de su cuarto, una mujer joven de unos cuarenta años había estado observando, el despertar de Stern con gran curiosidad y anticipación. Había esperado la aparición de Stern durante mucho tiempo.

Ella misma fue la que informó a Scaglietti cuando Stern aparecería y pidió su ayuda sabiendo que sin un tratamiento especial Stern habría muerto a las pocas horas. Agradecidamente Scaglietti era uno de los pocos o tal vez el único que podría hacer tal procedimiento y que estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Sobretodo porque en el futuro sabía que les sería de ayuda para sus propios proyectos.

La mujer observo una última vez a Stern antes de hacer desaparecer el monitor, no sabía cuanto tardarían en encontrarse. Meses. Años.

Solo sabía que cuando se encontraran cara a cara, sería un nuevo comienzo para todos.

**Fin del capitulo 1a**

**N.A.** Ya sé que dije que iba a actualizar esta semana el prologo de las siete cadenas, pero como he sido amenazado de que sino subía cuanto antes el próximo capitulo de esta historia, me podía olvidar idea de tener la posibilidad de tener hijos mi respuesta ha sido obvia -y más cuando quien lo dice lo hace con un cuchillo en mano-.

En cuanto el capitulo no esta entero, ya que el entero lo tengo en mi casa que esta actualmente en obras y esta actualmente inaccesible, por eso he tenido que reescribir de memoria el capitulo en la casa de mi amiga, mañana o pasado espero ya poder acceder a mí piso y así subo lo que falta y sí tiene algún error lo corregiré.

Otra cosa lo que esta escrito en ingles he usado el traductor online, no garantizo que este correctamente escrito.

Y por último si tenéis alguna duda sobre la historia, me lo podéis poner en el Review o enviándome un mensaje privado, no estoy seguro si me explicado bien con lo del proyecto R. Aún así en futuros capítulos voy a introducir más información sobre el proyecto, ya que es un acontecimiento muy relevante de la historia.


	3. Lazos entre hermanos

**Capitulo 2**

"**Lazos entre Hermanos"**

**Midchilda,**

**Campo de entrenamiento de las Fuerzas Aéreas**

El campo que había sido creado para recrear un terreno montañoso, había sido destrozado por el poder de una única persona. Esa persona era Vita uno de los antiguos guardianes del libro de la oscuridad, en su mano derecha portaba actualmente su fiel dispositivo llamado Graf Eisen, que todavía seguía emitiendo una gran cantidad de magia por el último hechizo realizado.

Su dueña respiraba con dificultad, su pequeño cuerpo lleno de sudor por la gran cantidad de horas que llevaba entrenando. Realizando un hechizo tras otro, sin descansar con el único pensamiento de volverse más fuerte.

Más fuerte para proteger a su ama Hayate, más fuerte para poder proteger a sus compañeros, más fuerte para proteger a sus amigos. ¡Y SOBRE TODO MÁS FUERTE PARA QUE NO SE REPITIERA ESA TRAGEDIA QUE OCURRIÓ EN EL PASADO!

Desde hacía ocho días que la pelirroja comenzó este entrenamiento que la llevaba al límite de sus fuerzas, desde que fue despertada de su sueño por una sensación familiar. Una sensación que sabía que debía de conocer, que era de gran importancia y sin embargo por más que lo intentara no podía recordar.

Lo que estaba segura es que se acercaban problemas y tendría que ser más fuerte.

* * *

**Hospital central de las Fuerzas Aéreas**

Aunque para Shamal este tenía que haber sido uno de sus días libres, se encontraba en el hospital utilizando todo su poder en mejorar sus artes curativas, ya que a diferencia de sus compañeros ella apenas tenía fuerza ofensiva, sus poderes solo servían para curar y el apoyo en combate.

Y al igual que Vita y seguro que también Signum y Zafira fue despertada por esa extraña sensación hace más de una semana. Aunque lamentablemente lo que único que podía hacer ella era mejorar en sus artes curativas y intentar aumentar su poder mágico.

Para cuando llegue el momento de la batalla sea la mejor ayuda posible.

* * *

**Residencia Yagami**

Zafira se sentaba en el suelo de la residencia en su forma humana con las piernas cruzadas intentando meditar, acababa de llegar después de varias horas de entrenamiento para mejorar sus artes de lucha, sin embargo ahora había llegado el momento de fortalecer su mente.

Algo que últimamente le estaba costando realizar, su mente no hacía más que intentar reconocer la sensación que sintió hace unos días, porque le era tan familiar.

Pero ahora debía apartar esos pensamientos, ahora lo único que tenía que preocuparse en su entrenamiento.

Para que pudiera defender a su ama del peligro que se acerca.

Y definitivamente no fallara en su cometido.

* * *

**Buque de Guerra Asura,**

**Sala de entrenamiento.**

El sudor caía libremente por el cuerpo de Signum mientras practicaba sus movimientos de esgrima con su fiel compañero Levantine, la mujer de pelo rosado sabía que algo extraño ocurría y que sus hermanos de armas también lo habían percibido.

Un peligro se acercaba, se debían volverse más fuerte. Para que el lazo como familia que habían formado con su maestra Hayate no estuviera en peligro.

Ya había sufrido su ama demasiado con la muerte de Nanoha. Y no podía negar que ella y sus compañeros también habían sufrido por la muerte de la joven maga hace dos años. Y ahora se acerca un nuevo peligro y tanto ella como sus compañeros habían comenzado a debilitarse con la muerte de la original Reinforce.

Ella sabía que no solo debían recuperar sus fuerzas originales ahora que eran mortales normales, sino que debían volverse más fuertes todavía.

Ella y sus hermanos de batalla lo harían.

Y ella no solo lo haría por proteger a su ama, sino también para proteger a Testarossa. Ese fue el juramento que hizo ante la tumba de Takamachi el día su entierro que cuidaría de enforcer rubia y no tenía la intención de romper su palabra.

* * *

**Posición desconocida**

Dos días habían pasado desde que la mujer había vigilado por última vez a Stern, a partir de ese momento se tendría que arreglárselas por si misma y decidir que hacer con su propia vida. Aunque estaba segura que en el futuro sus caminos se cruzarían.

Sabía muy bien que ella no se uniría a su grupo, pero seguro ambas tendrían el mismo deseo, la misma meta. Solo que ella aún tenía que descubrirlo y ella esperaría el tiempo que fuera hasta que llegara ese momento.

Y con su ayuda estaba segura que podría vencerlos, que todos los sacrificios que se han hecho hasta ahora no serían en vano.

Ahora solo hay que esperar.

Sin embargo la razón de su presencia aquí en unos de los campos de entrenamiento, era tanto personal como profesional. Estaba para observar el progreso de uno sus reclutas más prominentes y más jóvenes ya que tenía solo doce años de edad.

La pequeña tiene ciertos lazos con ella o mejor dicho ella había tenido lazos muy cercanos con el hermano mayor, que le pidió que cuidara a su hermana si algo le pasaba.

El hermano se llamaba Tiida Lanster y la pequeña Teana.

Tiida había sido su protegido durante un tiempo que estuvo infiltrada en la Tsab y ella le enseño mucho de lo que conocía, desgraciadamente descubrió alguna información clasificada e importante de la Tsab y a pesar de sus enseñanzas no pudo protegerse del asesino que enviaron para encargar de él.

Al final los altos cargos de la Tsab no solo se encargaron de matar a Tiida, sino que también mancharon su nombre.

Cuando ella tomo la custodia de su hermana, había visto algo en sus ojos que la asusto. Mostraban un sentimiento de ira y odio que ningún niño de su edad debía poseer. Un sentimiento que la llevaría a caminar un sendero donde solo encontraría su propia muerte.

No podía permitirlo, tardo tiempo en poder convencerla que el camino de la venganza no era el correcto y ahora la muchacha solo deseaba justicia por la muerte de su hermano. Aunque ella no era tonta y sabía que un poco de odio siempre existiría en la joven Teana, pero por lo menos ahora ese odio no controlaría su vida.

Y además todos en su organización habían perdido alguien a la Tsab y sentían lo mismo que la pequeña.

Sin embargo no podía evitar preguntarse que sentiría Tiida al saber que había reclutado a su hermana en su organización y sobretodo que haría que unos meses su hermana se infiltrara en la misma organización que provocó su muerte y que podía provocar la muerte de su hermana.

Su mente desecho pronto esos pensamientos, ella era Lilith la pecadora y ella había realizado innumerables pecados para proteger a las personas inocentes y en el futuro todavía realizará más pecados.

Y todo para liberar a la gente que estaba siendo controlada y esclavizada sin que ellos mismos los supieran.

Para seguir con el deber que les había abandonado sus ancestros.

* * *

**Tokio**

**Ryokuryou High School**

Stern se detuvo ante las puertas de su nuevo instituto.

La fuerza de Nanoha era los vínculos con sus amigos, muchos de ellos que había conocido en la escuela. Por supuesto ella sabía que no podía intentar formar un vinculo con los antiguos amigos de la maga fallecida, no solo porque entonces el Tsab la encontraría inmediatamente.

También las amigasNanoha podían tener dos diferentes reacciones o confundirla con alguien que quiere hacerse pasar por su amiga muerta o aceptar y compararla constantemente con Nanoha. Ninguna de las dos posibilidades le apelaban, además quería crear sus propios vínculos.

Sabía que sería difícil ya que nunca había tenido un contacto real con nadie, pero no se rendiría y ella encontraría la misma fuerza que una vez tubo Nanoha.

_Tenía que hacerlo y lo haría._

Y con ese último pensamiento Stern comenzó a adentrarse al instituto, para comenzar su nueva vida, diferente a la que había vivido Nanoha.

¿Cuál sería el resultado del camino que ha tomado?

Solo el tiempo lo podría decir.

**Fin del capitulo**

Bueno realmente aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, sé que dije que lo subiría antes, pero los obreros se han retrasado con las obras en mi casa que parece un campo de batalla. Así que he escrito este capitulo en la casa de la psicópata de mi amiga y aunque al principio iba a escribir el capitulo que tenía en el ordenador lo he reescrito completamente. A excepción de la parte de Teana, que espero que os haya sorprendido y gustado mi idea.

Ahora agradezco nanofate assault y a Nadeshiko HH por leer mis historias y espero que os siga gustando, al igual que agradezco a los demás que leen las locuras que pasan por mi mente.

Finalmente Nadeshiko voy a intentar contestar tus preguntas lo mejor posible.

Sobre Stern: Ya me imaginaba que esto iba a confundir a alguien ^.^ Bueno lo primero de todo realmente no es un clon y verdaderamente ella es un ser parecida a lo que fueron los Wolkenritter, pero con diferencias que se podrán ver a lo largo de la historia. Después de todo los científicos lo que querían recrear el proceso de creación de los Wolkenritter. Y ya se que en la serie nunca dicen que alguna vez fueron humanos, pero en mi historia lo fueron.

En cuanto a la conversación de Stern y Nanoha: Cuando hice esta escena, me la imaginaba como un consejo y al mismo tiempo una advertencia para Stern. Stern quería conocer porque hizo lo que hizo Nanoha, para conocer sus sentimientos y sus acciones. Y de alguna forma su mente creo una imagen de Nanoha gracias a los recuerdos que tenía de ella y esta le indicó que siguiera un camino diferente donde podría entender los sentimientos de Nanoha. Al mismo tiempo también le indicó deseos que ni ella misma sabía que tenía, que era ser diferente a Nanoha.

La aparición de Fate y Hayate: Como las mejores amigas de Nanoha sobre todo Fate que tenía sentimientos para Nanoha, había decidido tener un casi un capitulo para ellas, junto la aparición de los antagonistas de la historia.

Espero que esto haya contestado todas tus dudas.

Un saludo a todos.


	4. Aviso Importante

**N.A.** Quería avisar a todo el mundo, que no he desaparecido de la faz de la Tierra y que voy a continuar con mis historias. Como algunos ya saben he estado en estado muy grabe en el hospital y aún estoy recuperándome de las secuelas de lo que me ha ocurrido.

Espero que este fin de semana ya podré actualizar un capitulo de todas mis historias, pero no os lo puedo asegurar mi estado de salud ha empeorado un poco esta semana. Sin embargo lo intentaré hacer.

Un saludo a todos ^


End file.
